


The price to be paid

by ImTellingMom (MissCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/ImTellingMom
Summary: Himuro wants Murasakibara to play basketball with him.





	The price to be paid

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Le prix à payer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705340) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



Murasakibara was sitting on a bench, staring sadly at the bag of chips he had been about to open. Himuro was standing in front of him, a hand on his hip, waiting patiently for the younger to make a decision. He seemed to hesitate a while, glancing down at the bag full of junk food he had just bought. He finally sighed, putting his bag down and stood up, taking the basketball that Himuro gave him, smiling.

If this was the price he had to pay for his boyfriend to be happy, he could wait a few minutes before eating.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
